Activities based on predicting the outcome of sporting events are popular in today's culture. The motivation for these activities may include gambling, but may also include general amusement and entertainment purposes. Sporting events generate revenue by various means, such as ticket sales, concession sales (e.g. food and beverages), and advertising, among others. An activity that promotes the attendance and/or receiving broadcasts of live sporting events can add value to advertising, especially towards the latter parts of a sporting event. In many cases, if a sporting event turns out to be a one-sided “blowout,” attendance and the number of viewers may plummet, thereby decreasing the effect of advertising. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an activity that promotes an audience engagement in a sporting event, regardless of the outcome of the event itself.